Sonny with a Chance for Loving
by thebooklovinggift
Summary: Chad and Sonny are best friends but what happens before their senior year that changes everything? My first Fanfic. Rated T just in case. Warning: There will be cursing in this story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE.

_Sonny POV_

The summer before senior year all my friends hung out on our first official day of freedom. Chad and I were obviously sitting next to each other and enjoying the moment. I mean, he is my best friend right? At that moment something felt different between us and at the time, I pushed it away thinking-hoping-it was nothing, but who knew then. That moment may have started something beautiful, wonderful, and possibly frightening.

_Chad POV_

I've always seen Sonny as my best friend and nothing more, but that summer changed everything. I've known Sonny my whole life and it just scares me that I just realized I'm in love with her. I should have fallen for her "stupid cute" a long time ago. But now that I look back on it, that whole experience made our friendship stronger than ever and made us realize that we are there for each other through thick and thin.

A/N

This is my first fanfic so please, please, please review. I'll try to update regularly. Much thanks to my beta Writer911 for helping me out when I had writers block.

Peace.


	2. Last Day of School: June 26, 2009

**Chapter 1: Last Day of School: June 26, 2009**

_Sonny POV_

Chad and I walked out of school together toward our houses.

"Chad, we're gonna meet up tomorrow, right? With everyone…at the beach?" I asked.

"You know I will, Sonny," Chad said without hesitating. He threw an arm over my shoulder. "I'm not sure about Tawni."

"Yeah; I agree with you. She's been acting weird around us lately. You don't think that something is wrong, do you?"

"No, she's probably going through something difficult at home. Remember the last time she started acting funny? It was her parents divorce and her mom married the person she was having an affair with."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. She was a mess for weeks."

"Yeah, we all helped her though it, though. And with us by her side, she got through it and completely changed; personality wise."

"Definitely. I like the new Tawni better than the old one. She's more energetic this way and happier. She became close to her dad."

"Yup. Well, we've arrived home. I'll see ya tomorrow Sunshine," Chad said as he hugged me goodbye; like he did everyday. "I'll be here 10am so we can head out to the beach."

"'Kay. See ya tomorrow CDC," I replied as we parted ways and entered our houses.

_Chad POV_

Sonny and I walked out of school and headed home together, like we always do. First she started blabbering about tomorrows plans; as if I didn't know; as if we hadn't gone through them like ten times within the past two days. But when I mentioned how different Tawni had been acting lately, the conversation changed.

We began to talk about the last time Tawni began acting strange: her parents divorce. That took a major toll on Tawni. She was a mess for weeks, months; I think we lost track after the first month. I hated seeing her like that; everyone did.

We finally made it home and as per our usual departing gesture, I hugged Sonny with promises that I'll pick her up at 10am. Then we walked into our houses; cleverly located right next door to each other. I already miss her presence.


	3. To the Beach!

**Chapter 2: To the Beach **

_Tawni POV_

I woke up this morning feeling like I always do: tired but willing to move on. Sometimes the depression from the divorce comes back but only lasts for a few hours. I'm supposed to get a ride from Nico and Grady in a few hours to head to the beach. Sonny and Chad would be riding together, like always. It doesn't help that they are neighbors. I mean, they're always hanging out together. You'd think they'd get tired of each other, but NOOOO. It seems like they're going out, but they claim they are friends. YEA RIGHT!!!! Have they seen the way they act around each other? I think not.

I showered and pulled on my bathing suit—the bikini that shows everything off, duh!—and pulled on my strapless slip over it along with my flip flops. I pulled together my beach bag full of necessities: sun screen, change of clothes, sun glasses, lip gloss, and various magazines. The guys always buy the food. Now its time to wait for a ride

HONK! HONK!

Never mind, no waiting. Time to go.

_Nico POV_

Grady stayed at my place, like he does most nights. He got no siblings and needs someone to chill with. We always chill and hang out. We got up 'round 9am and got ready quickly. I mean, we're guys. How long does it take to pull on swim trunks and grab wallets and car keys? In no time at all Grady and I were headed toward Tawni's place.

_Sonny POV_

I got up, like any other morning, and grabbed a quick shower. Knowing I had time to spare, I ran to the kitchen and made some breakfast before heading upstairs to get ready for the beach.

I got back upstairs only to find out I had a text from Chad. (BOLD = SONNY) "Good morning Sunshine! See ya soon." I replied: **"Good morning CDC! Can't wait." **

As I pulled on my brand new show off all the curves bikini, I kept thinking about Tawni. I couldn't help but wonder if she is okay. I'll try to get it out of her later while the guys play their usual game of beach tackle football.

I pulled on my halter slip over my bikini and put on some flip flops. My beach bag was already ready and full of everything I'll need later. My phone rang with the text alert tone "Santeria" by Sublime. I checked my phone and it was another text from Chad: "On my way over." **"Be right down,"** I replied.

I just couldn't wait for the day planned to unfold its many surprises.

_Chad POV_

As I drove over to Sonny's house, right next door, I kept thinking about her; imagining her in a sexy bathing suit. WAIT!!!! WHAT AM I THINKING???!!!! I never think of Sonny that way!!! I mean, she's like a sister to me. The bestest friend ever. I really need to shape up.

"Get it together Cooper," I mumbled under my breath as Sonny got into the car.

"Morning CDC!!" She said as she leaned over to hug me. I returned the hug without hesitating. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired," I replied as I pulled out of her driveway and headed toward the beach.


	4. The Beach!

**Chapter 3: The Beach!**

_Chad POV_

During the car ride to the beach my mind kept traveling to Sonny and her "stupid cuteness". What the hell is going on with me?! I've known Sonny her whole life and not once have I felt this way.

We arrive at the beach and find Nico, Tawni, and Grady at our usual spot. As we walk over to them, Tawni glares. What the frickin' hell is up with her? Well, whatever it is, she had better get over it.

"Hey guys! How's it feel to be seniors?!" asks Sonny. Stupid cute had me hanging on to her every word.

"Hey Sonny, Chad. Don't even feel like we are seniors yet. Guess it hasn't hit," says Nico.

"Yo, wattup Sonny? 'Sup Chad?" Grady asks while giving us each hugs. Tawni did not speak up.

"Y'all ready for some tackle football?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" commented Nico.

"Bring it on," stated Grady.

_Sonny POV_

The guys went to play football and at the same time, Tawni and I began to remove our slips so that we could tan.

"Sonny, don't you look sex-ay. Trying to impress someone? Hmmmmmm." stated Tawni.

"Tawni, you don't look to bad yourself, but no, I'm not trying to impress someone. I thought that I would change up my style this year. I don't wanna dress drab and boring anymore," I replied.

"Oh. Ok. I just thought that you wanted to impress Chad," she comments while we begin to tan.

"Tawni, I'm not into Chad that way. He's my best friend."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you," she replied and we continue tanning. I looked at her weird; good thing she didn't see my face. Right when I got into a comfortable position, something hard hit my foot.

"Ouch!!!!" I yelped from the surprise pressure. I sat up to notice a football by my feet. I looked off into the distance and saw Chad, Nico, and Grady waving their hands in the air. I picked up the ball and threw it as hard as I can. The result: a perfect spiral that landing in Chad's unsuspecting hands. I guess Chad's football lesson paid off. Chad stared at the football before looking up at me.

"Sonny, that was amazing," Chad yelled while Nico and Grady nodded.

"I learn from the best," I said before smiling. I was about to sit back down until the boys asked me to play. I nodded and turned to Tawni. She was still giving me a death stare.

I scrunched up my face, "What is your problem?" I asked her. Seriously, I got that she is depressed and what not, but come on.

"Oh, nothing. I am just admiring your perfectness."

"Ok," I said slowly. "I am going to play with the boys." I looked at her until she finally spoke. It took her a while, I looked behind me and the guys were waiting. Finally she agreed. I jogged off to the boys.

_Chad POV  
_

Sonny just threw the best spiral I have ever seen thrown by a girl. She threw it better than Grady.

"Ok let's play," she said. Her hands were on her hips. I looked at her thin waist. I realized that I have been staring too long. Sonny just kept on looking at me with that "stupid cute" smile on her face. I never realized just how sexy she looks in a bathing suit that I've seen her in so many times before.

"Chad………Chad……….Chad!!!!!!!!" Nico began to yell until I turned around. Anyway, I'll explain the game to you, Sonny, while Chad returns to earth. It's like the football we play in school, except two on two and tackle. Just because you're a girl don't think we'll take it easy on you."

I couldn't help but stare at Sonny; she looks so damn sexy in that suit. –Where the hell is my mind traveling?—I could barely hear the conversation around me. All I see, or rather saw until Nico interrupted, was Sonny and those sexy curves. That's it! I think I'm in love with her. NO, it can't be, I thought as I shook my head. OH, BUT IT IS, a little voice inside my head told me, then I returned to reality.

"Chad, you gonna block and watch out for Sonny. Right, dude?" Grady asked.

"Yea……sure…..whatever," I replied not realizing what I said until after it came out of my mouth.

"Alright! It's Nico and Sonny versus Chad and me. Everyone okay with that?" supplied Grady.

Everyone mumbled yeah. "Let's start!!" exclaimed Sonny and so we began. Grady and I let in a few touchdowns before we got to retaliate. Nico threw the ball at Sonny—which she caught perfectly—when I decided to tackle her; for a split second I forgot she was a girl. I noticed after I touched her and felt a spark; I made sure she didn't get hurt; I cushioned her fall. When my back it the sand, we lay in that position for a second before we both realized the situation. I stared right into her eyes and got lost.

A/N

Much thanks to those who reviewed and added me to their favorites and/or alerts. As promised, I updated soon. Writer911 is an amazing beta and she couldn't wait until I put this chapter up. I'll try not to write so much at the end of the story.


	5. Wow

**Chapter 4: Wow. **

_Sonny POV  
_

Can you believe that Chad tackled me?! I can't. But then we fell and he cushioned my fall. I then stared into his eyes and got lost. I saw all the love he has for me and I couldn't help but wonder if that meant he was in love with me. But then, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then it hit me: I LOVE HIM. I love him. I love him—inward sigh--. Simultaneously we moved our faces closer together and somehow our lips pressed together.

_Chad POV_

Is it me or is Sonny staring at me the same way I'm staring at her?........................... No, I'm right. Then we both, somehow, at the same time leaned in for our first kiss. Our lips pressed together and I knew at that moment, I was home.

_Sonny POV_

We kissed ant it felt like heaven. I've never been kissed before, but this felt right. We fit perfectly. I love him. I love him. I love him. Then I pulled back, looked at him and bit my lower lip. Nico, Grady, and Tawni began clapping. I didn't notice they had gathered around. We both looked up and smiled. I pulled Chad to his feet and held him close.

_Chad POV_

The clapping died down and our friends went back to what they were doing.

"Sonny, you want to take a walk?" I asked. I want to be alone with her and I think she feels the same way. I took her hand and we walked.

"Mmmmmm….." Sonny sighed and smiled at me. I took her hand in return and squeezed once. She wrapped her other arm around my waist holding me to her. The light breeze blew in our faces while the sun beat down. Her locks are in her face; I gently pushed them away and tucked them behind her ear. We walked for a few minutes before I stopped abruptly; she looked confused.

"Sonny—you are my best friend, but I want to be more than that," I said. I examined her expression. I couldn't quite understand it. She noticed my confusion and answered while shaking her head slightly, "I—I want to be more too but, I'm not sure." A slight rage filled me and I subconsciously let go of her hand.

"What are you not sure about? I mean…" I stuttered.

"No, I mean, you are my best friend, I'm just scared that if THIS doesn't work out….I don't want to lose what we have," she explained and I sighed in relief.

"Sunshine, we have known each other forever; it will work," I replied talking her hands in mine.

"Fine, I trust you," she answered.

_Sonny POV_

Despite my concerns, I agreed. His face glowed and his eyes twinkled, but it wasn't from the sun. He smiled and hugged me; seconds later, he lifted me off the ground and kissed me. I think this is the best decision I have ever made. I was time for lunch but it seemed like time escaped us or so we found out from an annoyed voice.

"Are you two love birds done, lets eat," Grady yelled. We laughed and walked back to our friends.

"What do you want to eat?" Nico asked. We had already planned on going to a restaurant.

"Pizza," Chad and I answered at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed leaning in for a kiss, but Tawni stopped us.

"Ok, stop before I barf."

_Tawni POV_

Great. Now those two are together and that totally ruin's my chance of getting Chad. I've always had my eye on him but not once did he look my way. Not once! I officially am bummed out. I guess I should have told sonny earlier when she asked me what was wrong, but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. But look at them, all lovey dovey, rubbing it in my face. I guess I should have seen it coming; they have known each other for years and best friends+ sexy bikini+ hormonal Chad= Chad and Sonny. After lunch, we went back to the beach. Nico, Grady and Sonny went to the bathrooms. Now is my chance; just Chad and me. The bathroom is a good ten minute walk. I walked over to Chad and sat next to him; he smiled at me. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"What's up?" I ask, trying to make small talk. "We should go out sometime," I said slowly. I don't want to make it obvious but I want to be around him.

"Yeah," he started and I smiled. I cannot believe he said yes. "We can go out, Sonny and the guys will have a great time; next week? the movies?" he said and my smile faded. He though I meant all of us.

"That is not what I meant," I replied, not thinking. His eyes grew and I already know what he will say.

"Tawni, you know I'm with Sonny; you saw us," he said calmly. I felt and urge to keep talking.

"You knew Sonny for so long and you never liked her like that before."

"I think I like her more now because I know her more; I'm her best friend. Love grows." I am asking him out and he is telling me he loves her.

"Oh, so its love now?" I said in an angry tone.

"Why are you so up tight about this? Tawni, we are just friends, nothing more," he said plainly. He didn't even stop to think about it. He just became official with Sonny and he is already serous about her.

"You don't even think that we could be together? Ever?" I asked; it looked like I was begging.

"Tawni, you have to understand, there will never be anything between us."


	6. Love

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a loooooonnnnnnggggg time; I had writers block for a bit then I had to study for my APUSH exam which is THIS FRIDAY. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Hope I'm prepared for it. Anyway, this is the next installment to my story. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 5: Love **

_Chad POV: _

What was Tawni thinking, asking me out? She knows I'm with Sonny. Way to kill a mood Tawni. I can't tell Sonny, she'll blow a fuse…… That's why Tawni's been acting strange around Sonny and I!!!!!! No wonder! She wants me but now she can't have me and she hates it. Hah! Now I have something to hold against her. I just hoe that she does not tell Sonny. But the good thing is that I absolutely, positively LOVE Sonny and that is enough to keep my mood happy and positive. I got the girl of my dreams beside me and that's all that matters.

_Sonny POV: _

I was coming back from the bathroom with Nico and Grady, and I saw Chad and Tawni talking. It's great to have my boyfriend and my best friend as great friends.

Chad didn't see me walk by, so I walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who," Nico said. I giggled silently; Nico was in on the joke.

Chad smiled, "Well, that is Nico's voice, but his hands are not that soft…..So I'll say Sonny." I laughed and let go as he pulled me into his lap. I looked at Tawni and then at Chad.

"It's great to have you guys as friends," I said smiling. They gave each other a look I didn't quite understand and nodded.

"Alright," Grady said. "Let's go jump waves." Chad and I ran to the water and jumped the waves holding hands.

While we were jumping waves, Nico came up behind me and tackled me into the water. Chad stared at us like we are crazy or something. Nico held me under the water for a few seconds and when we came up, Chad pulled me into his arms for a quick hug and kiss. After he let me go, Nico started to apologize.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist," Nico said chuckling. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too Nico. You'll always be my best friend," I replied smiling.

"Hey!!!!!" exclaimed Chad.

"Don't worry babe, I'll always be yours," I tell Chad and kiss him passionately on the lips. We kiss until Grady gets disgusted. Then Grady pulls me away, swings me around and throws me into the water.

"What the hell?! Grady were you not paying attention these past two minutes?!" yelled Chad running over to pick me up out of the water.

"Whatever, Chad," Grady mumbled under his breath trying not to laugh.

"Chad, we're just having fun. It's not like Nico or Grady tried to hurt me or anything. Lighten up!" I said.

"What if you got hurt?! What if something did happen to you?! Do you want your mom to chop my head off?!" Chad told me.

"Chad, you're too serious. Lighten up. You know my mom won't chop your head off."

"Okay fine. But I still feel protective of you," he said as he held me close. I hid my face in his chest and sighed contently.

"Ummm…..yeah, so Grady and I are going to head out. Gotta go to work tomorrow," Nico said.

"You want a ride Tawni?" Grady asked and we all looked at Tawni.

"Nah, I'll get a ride from Chad." I felt Chad stiffen up from under me. We just nodded and watched Nico and Grady disappear in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Half an hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We decide to leave the beach and head home. Tawni comes with us and for some odd reason; Chad looks annoyed with Tawni's presence. I would not let Chad and Tawni's problems get in the way of my happiness. On the way to the car, I grab Chad's hand and squeeze once, to remind him that I'm here for him. He looks over at me and beams. He must be really happy about us.

We let Tawni beat us to the car and once she got, he turned to me and pulled me in arms for a passionate kiss. After a while, we broke away and he just held me to him. I looked up at him and gave him my largest smile.

"Let's head back to the car before Tawni breaks something," Chad says and we start to walk to the car. "You know I will always love you, right?"

"Duh!! Of course you do! If I love you, then you obviously love me," I reply. Chad chuckles and keeps smiling at me.

_Tawni POV: _

Look at those two, acting all lovey- dovey. God! Can they make their relationship any more obvious? I bet they think I did not see them kiss just now. I have one word for it: Gross! I do not want to see those things. I like Chad and want to be with him but I don't want to see Chad and Sonny neck.

I'm happy for them and everything but I don't want to see PDA. I just want to explode and bitch at Sonny. I wonder if Chad told her about what I said. They finally got into the car, buckled up and Chad started the engine. Once we were on the main road, Sonny reached for Chad's hand and holds it. A second later, he shrugs her off; Sonny gave him a confused look. Hah, in your face!! Maybe he'll break up with her eventually. But is shouldn't get my hopes up.

The car ride was pretty quiet and when we finally arrived at my house, I quickly said, "Bye Chad," in the most seductive voice I could muster.

"Yeah," he replied earning another confused look from Sonny. The I left and walked into my house, watching Sonny and Chad drive away.

_Sonny POV: _

What is going on between Tawni and Chad?! And why isn't Chad telling me??!! He's been my best friend our whole entire lives and now he's my boyfriend but he won't tell me what's going on?! I don't want to let that dampen my mood.

…Wait. Why did he push my hand away in the car before? At the beach he was okay with us being public about our relationship, why not in the CAR? IN PRIVATE? If he only wants me to be arm candy, he can forget about us ever having a relationship. I probably shouldn't blow on Chad but I don't want to bother him now.

I reach for his hand after Tawni leaves and this time; he didn't push me away, but held on tight until we arrived home. He walked me to my door, kissed me then went to his house.

A/N: Review Please! I forgot to mention earlier that it's only because of my beta that I've put this up; she's been nagging me and I couldn't resist any longer. Love you Writer911!!!!


	7. Author's Note:

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't posted in well over a year. I had a major case of writers block and I wasn't really feeling this story. I didn't have much time either. But now that I've started college and have some more free time than before, I'm going to make the effort to post something at least every 2 weeks. If I can post earlier that will be better for you guys. I'd like a beta for this, so if you're interested PM me. I have no idea if this will stay rated T or will progress to M eventually. I thank you all for patiently waiting for an update and you should get one either tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thanks,**

**Nevair **


	8. Confusion

**A/N: I hope you all read the Author's Note I posted earlier. Here is chapter 6! NOTE: This story probably won't be any longer than 10-15 chapters. I have an idea for a new Twilight/Edward/Bella story. I'll let you know if and when I begin that story.**

**Nevair **

_**Chapter 6: Confusion**_

SONNY POV

_What is going on with Chad? I mean…. we just got together and he's already pushing me away? What did I do wrong? I haven't changed who I am. I'm still Sonny. Sunshine. Did he forget that all of a sudden? I swear Tawni had something to do with this. That conniving little bitch. What was she even doing sitting next to Chad? Was she trying to convince him to dump me so she can have Chad to herself? Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Who does she think she is? Just because I disappear for less than 15 minutes she thinks she can make a move on him. Don't think I missed the sound of seduction in her voice when we dropped her off. I heard that all right. "Byeeeee Chaaaadddd." Puh-lease. She doesn't have a seductive bone in her body. Wait. Why I am I still thinking about this? I _am_ the one Chad kissed goodbye, right? I just hope this doesn't put a rift in our relationship… _

I couldn't but think about this as I walked my way upstairs to my room. Don't get me wrong; I am happy that Chad and I finally began to date. I've liked him for year but I haven't had the courage to say anything to him about it. I wasn't lying when I said I don't want to ruin our friendship. He's my best friend first and foremost and I would do anything for him. Being his girlfriend (EEP!) is a plus. I can't help but sigh contently as I recall our kisses from the time we spent together at the beach. It was amazing!

I know my mom will approve of this. She loves Chad like her very own son. I'm afraid of Dad's reaction though. He knows Chad and I are the best of friends, but now that we're dating. He might not be so happy about it. At least he knows I'm in good hands…..right? Well he better be. His little girl is growing up but that doesn't mean I won't love him anymore.

I showered and ate dinner with the parents and still nothing from Chad. He would have texted me by now. What's going on? I'm scared. This is my first relationship and I don't want to screw this up. Chad has been hurt before and I don't want to do the same. She was a heinous and evil person. I don't even know why Chad dated her in the first place. He could have done so much better at the time. I'm not saying he should have dated me instead, but there are other nice and decent girls out there. I just hope he's okay.

I readied myself for bed and checked my phone again but there was nothing. Time to take matters into my own hands. A good night text won't hurt, right? I mean….we are boyfriend/girlfriend now.

_Goodnight CDC,_ I texted him.

_Good night._ was my reply. What is going on?

CHAD POV

_What the hell Tawni? Now I can't get your behavior out of my mind. Why did you have to go and ruin my perfect day with my new girlfriend? Huh, why did you do it? You just couldn't let me be happy, could you? You had to set me up with Hallie, didn't you? You had to make sure I ended up dating _your _friend, someone _you _approved of. Well guess what? I'm done with you and your crap. Yes I let you cry on my shoulder when your parents got divorced. Yes I comforted you just like all of our friends did. But why did you decide you wanted to hurt me today, on the best day of my life? Is this all part of your messed up plan to get into my mind? I can't believe you. Poor Sonny. My baby girl had to deal with me acting like a major a-hole on the way home. I would _never _treat her like that. _Never._ I can't even bring myself to text her like I usually do. I hope she's not very mad at me right now. I promise I'll spend the rest of the summer making sure I make it up to her…_

I can't help but like this. I know I really hurt her today. That's why I started to pull away from her a little bit and give an intense kiss before I turned around and walked away. I didn't want to say anything that could hurt her.

On the bright side, we're dating. The girl I didn't know I loved for years now is finally my girlfriend. Why now? Why not earlier? I guess we'll never know. Mom is going to be ecstatic when she hears the news, but I don't want to say anything tonight. Don't get me wrong, I am happy about it. I love the fact that I now have no excuse to kiss and ogle her whenever I want. Tawni pissed me off and that's why I'm not telling mom yet.

I avoided texting Sonny for the rest of the night and could not stop thinking about what Tawni said and her behaviors. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I received a text message from Sunshine.

_Goodnight CDC._

_Good night. _Was how I replied. I immediately regretted it. It sounded so impersonal. But I just couldn't bring myself to show much emotion. I hope that she's okay. I'll stop by her house in the morning and ask her out. I hope we'll be okay.

**A/N:**

**Well how was that for an update of the story? Will they be okay? Only time will tell. Next chapter will be Tawni's POV of everything that happened from the moment she got into the car with them until the end of the night. Maybe we'll see a softer side to Tawni, or will we? Hopefully the next chapter will explain everything that's going on with Tawni. Reviews are welcomed! **

**Until next time, **

**Nevair **


End file.
